


Jupiter

by totalizzyness



Series: 00Q Prompts [33]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>James had a date. It was happening. He’d gone home and dialed the number of the brilliant boy he’d had an eye on, and now they were going on a date.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> I gave myself the weirdest headcanon whilst writing this, I hope to keep exploring this if I get more prompts for this AU.

James had a date. It was happening. He’d gone home and dialed the number of the brilliant boy he’d had an eye on, and now they were going on a date. It was only for coffee, but if things went well, James would have the beautiful boy in his bed. He’d invited Eve over to help him pick out what to wear; he apparently had a bad habit of overdressing. She’d picked out his good jeans — the ones that made his arse seem like it should be a national treasure, a very tight t-shirt, and a jacket, giving him the advice of spilling coffee on his jacket so he’d have to take it off.

He arrived at the café on time, ordering his drink and sat at a table giving him a good view of the door. ‘Q’ arrived only a few minutes later, smiling at James as he went up to the counter. He slid into the seat opposite with what looked like a very fancy coffee, slipping his coat from his shoulders onto the back of the chair.

“You’re looking well, James.”

James smiled. “I am. How’re you?”

“I’m grand.”

“Do I get a name, or do I have to call you ‘Q’ all afternoon?”

Q smirked, taking a quick sip of his coffee. “We’ll see. If today goes well, I’ll give you my name.”

“Enjoy being mysterious, do you?”

“Very much.”

They chuckled, neither man wanting to break eye-contact first. James finally cleared his throat, picking a topic of conversation.

The two barely had a moment of silence; Q explained what he was studying and James told stories of life at a bookshop. Partway into his story about one of his more unsavory customers, James felt Q tangle their feet under the table. He paused, quirking an eyebrow at his date. Q just smirked.

“You were saying?”

James chuckled and continued his anecdote about “Psycho Silva” — as named by Eve — and the time he tried to convince James he was ex-MI-6. Q responded with a story about one of his teachers having a nervous breakdown when he’d corrected him on his lesson about hacking, in front of the entire class.

“The last I heard he was arrested for smashing jars of jam in Morrisons.”

James laughed, curling his fingers around his mug. “What did you do to the poor man?!”

“It’s fine, he was a dick anyway. He tried to fail me simply because I was smarter than him.”

They grinned at each other, legs brushing together.

Conversation continued, reaching the subject of strange women who’d hit on James.

“Pussy Galore?! Seriously?”

James chuckled. “Yes.”

“That’s not even remotely subtle!”

“The best thing is, I think that’s actually her real name.”

Q almost spit his drink across the table, trying his best to swallow and then laugh. “You’re kidding, right? Who in their right mind would call their daughter that?!”

“Especially cruel ones.”

“And my sister thinks she’s got a shit name! I’ll have to tell her about this!”

“What’s your sister called?”

Q grinned. “Rainbow.”

James stared at Q incredulously. “Rainbow?”

“Rainbow.”

“Were they high?!”

“Yes. They’re hippies.”

James laughed. “Really?”

“Yes. They find my ‘living in the 21st century’ to be rebellious. How dare I not find my dinner in bins and wear shoes!”

“Wow.”

“They’re modern hippies, they live in a house instead of a tent, but…”

“Wait, is that why you go by ‘Q’? Do you have an embarrassing name too?”

“Thankfully, no. I’m named after a family friend who died just before I was born. But my middle name is weird, and it’s what my parents call me.”

James smirked, leaning closer. “What is it?”

Q leant closer too. “Jupiter.”

“What?”

“My middle name, is Jupiter.”

James’ grin grew. “After the planet or the God?”

“Planet, obviously.”

“Did you look like it when you were born?”

Q laughed, punching James’ arm. “Piss off! I was adorable; swaddled in my hemp blanket… They still have it, and it’s still covered in amniotic fluid. My parents are disgusting!”

“Wow. All my mum did was keep my hospital bracelet.”

Q thumbed to himself. “Home birth. Hippy.”

“This is fantastic, seriously.”

“No, it’s embarrassing. You’re never meeting my parents.”

“Are they not invited to the wedding?”

“Certainly not! Do you know what a hippy wedding includes?”

“Unless they’re anything like the gypsy weddings I’ve seen on TV, I doubt they could be that bad.”

Q chuckled. “Okay, you’ve got a point.”

James smiled, nudging Q’s foot. Q smiled back, quickly draining the last of his coffee.

The date eventually came to an end, the two men slowly walking up the street, Q’s arm linked through James’, a possessive hand on his bicep. James stopped them at a bench, leaning against the back of the seat, pulling Q to stand in front of him. Q grinned, reaching out to curl his hands around James’ waist.

“So. Do I get a name?”

Q smirked, chewing on his bottom lip. “Well… I can either give you my name now…”

“Or?”

“Or… you can wait fifteen minutes while we hurry back to yours, and I’ll tell you just before I get on my knees…”

James’ eyes lit up. “It went that well?”

“So well I’m forgoing another two dates and offering to suck your dick, yes.”

“I only live ten minutes away.”

Q grinned. “Let’s get a move on, then.”


End file.
